Home
by israelianbabe15
Summary: just a little Zibbs One-Shot. Don't like - Don't read.


A/N: Soooo I broke my shoulder a few days ago (got a greater tuberosity fracture and a sprain in the same area...) and my arm is in a sling right now (will stay there for at least two more weeks...) so I won't be able to go to work... and I'm semi-able to type with both hands (just really can't move my right arm or hand very much...) soooooo, I'll just type up some stuff while I wait for that little piece of shit to heal... I'm already getting annoyed that I can't work, so I might as well spend this time doing something productive...

Not entirely sure if I'm even allowed to type with my right hand, because I kinda just took it out of the sling just a bit, buuuut I cannot just lay around doing nothing! I can barely take care of myself...my mum comes by twice a day to make me food, clean my cat's litterbox and just keep me company (listen to me complain about not being able to work), and the rest of the time, I'm literally just laying on the couch, cooling my arm or just resting it, and watching NCIS or really anything... so yeah... this might not be healthy for my arm, but I'm going insane if I don't feel productive at all...

Home.

Where do you go after a hard days work?

Where do you go, when you feel sad, mad, tired or all of the above?

Where do you go, when an ocean separates you from what's left of your family – graves separating you from the rest?

Where do you go, when your first home in this strange new country has been blown to pieces, or someone you loved got killed in it?

Where do you go, if everything you ever believed to be true turns out to be lies?

Where do you go, if everyone you ever trusted has turned on you?

Not everyone. One person will never disappoint you. One person will always be there for you – his home always a sanctuary – his home always yours.

It all started with a few nights spent sitting in his basement. The bourbon was growing on her and watching him work could relax her in the worst situations. The way he handled every piece of wood with care yet strength – bending this natural material to his will, while still making it seem like the wood might somehow enjoy his touch.

Of course, that might just be her mind playing tricks on her. The wood couldn't possibly be enjoying the feel of his rough calloused fingers running over it, almost caressing every inch. She would, though. Yes, she would revel in the sensation of these hands skimming over every single part of her...

Hello, this is the bourbon talking – at least Ziva manages to hold her liquor well. What would Gibbs even do, if he noticed anything different about her – if he realised what she must be thinking?

As he turned around, taking a break from sanding his current project, he couldn't help but smile at her across the room. Damn that smile of his – it could make her weak in the knees, even in the best of situations. Reaching for his mason jar – only one small sip of bourbon left – he held her gaze longer than usual. She could not help but watch him as he took the slowest, most arousing sip – emptying his jar before taking careful steps towards her.

Zibbs Zibbs Zibbs

It didn't even cross her mind that he might have noticed how she felt – she had always managed to hide her reactions to him very well, but her constant presence in his house, the fact that she felt comfortable here, it had to tip him off at some point. Every once in a while, he had caught her staring at him for too long, but he couldn't be sure. Maybe she was just staring into empty space – life will do that to you – and what was there even to look at? A man who could easily be her father – if not grandfather. Yet, Ziva was a very unusual woman with very unusual taste – he had noticed. Maybe, just maybe, his gut wasn't so far off. Maybe he would get the chance to find out at some point.

Zibbs Zibbs Zibbs

As he stood before her, mere inches between them, he slowly leaned down and whispered, 'You've been drinking from an empty jar for two hours now – I can't possibly be that interesting to watch...' as he rested his hands on either side of her hips. Ziva's heart skipped a beat and just for a moment there, she was unsure of what to do next. Just for one moment - not even seconds, really – she took a breath.

'Maybe I was waiting for you to put those hands to better use – yes?', she looked at him intently and made a mental note that she would try to provoke that smug look on his face more often in the future. That little spark in his eyes, the knowledge that he could have her right then and there, the feeling that he had in fact been right – it suited him and it sent a shiver down her spine, just knowing that he wanted this as much as she did.

They had been through hell and back – separately and together – but tonight they knew, they would always find a home with each other and no one could ever take that away from them.

THE END.

A/N: Okay, my arm hurts now... we'll see how often I'll be able to do this over the next few weeks, without crapping all over doctors orders … Hope you liked this story somehow... don't forget to review^^


End file.
